Darkholme Dysfunction
by KaelynariaWolfe
Summary: Enter multiple dimensions, magic versus science, and royal coups. Who thought family dysfunction could be so interesting.
1. Prologue

None of the Marvel affiliated characters belong to me. Raven Darkholme included

Chapter 1:

…Somewhere in Western Europe. About two to three hundred years before the Protestant reformation…

There was a flash of lightening in the dark, wet woods. A man in the dark robes and white collar of the clergy ran through the forest. He was soaking wet, and nearly blind from the wind and water that constantly attacked his eyes. Yet he did not stop his wayward journeying. His dark brown hair clung to his nape, though it was neatly trimmed. He pauses momentarily as the rise of a road appears before him. After a moment of indecision he looks down at the bundle cradled in this arms. It is a girl perhaps past her eighth year. She gasps and wheezes as she tries to continue to breathe. There is a gash above her brow and several oozing wounds on her arms and legs. As he stops to look at her she breaks into a coughing fit. There is another flash of lightening. With its light the worry and fear in his eyes are easily discernible on his young face. Finally he climbs the rise from the woods onto the muddy road itself, and with labored breath he plods down the road, heading to the left. He runs on, the mud sucking at his shoes with every step. He stops to calm his breathing and check on the girl again.

From behind he hears the jingling of tack. He whirls around to see what looks like coach lights approaching. He scrambles off the road and hides in the underbrush. The lights near and he tries to make the girl as dry and comfortable as possible. As the first wagon passes he calms a bit. However the calm is short lived as he realizes that the caravan does not belong to merchants. He waits with baited breath then all of a sudden there is a call for halt passed along the wagons. A woman just past her prime walks around her wagon she sniffs the rain soaked wind. She looks out at the mud just before her carriage. She gives some obscure signal to be passed back, then walks directly for where the man and girl hid. Fearing what would happen he turned to hide the girl behind the bulk of his body.

The woman spoke in a voice that was both husky and lilting, "The girl is hurt, yes?" The man, a mere boy in her eyes, turned with fear and rage mingled in his eyes. Slowly, to show no hostility, she put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch before he turned his face back to the girl. "She is hurt badly", he said reluctantly, "I was trying to find help." The woman nodded. "I know only one who could help her. I will take you to her." The man hesitantly looked at her until the girl broke out in another coughing fit. He nodded briskly and she led him to her wagon.

As they rode down the road he turned to ask, "Who is this one who can help my sister, even in the state she is in." the woman smiled a grim smile. "She is one with great power, and wields it as if it were a plaything. She is tricky and will ask a high price for her help, but she always keeps her word. At the rate your sister's health seems to be failing, She may be the only one who can help you." He nodded, "I thank you…" they rode on in silence for a few more moments. "What are your names?" He turned his eyes from his sister on the bed inside the wagon room. "We are Raven and Helios Darkholme, and we are in your debt." The woman shook her head. "You can call me Raina. And you owe me nothing. I however may owe you my condolences by the time this night is over." Her voice had a twinge of bitterness to it. Helios nodded, "I thank you, all the same, for the little ray of hope I've been given this evening."

About half an hour later they arrived at the base of a rocky path. It was narrow and it wound a meandering path all the way up onto the mountain-like hill. Helios got off and collected Raven. "Just head up this track. Whenever it forks just take the one most directly in front of you." Helios nods and follows Raina's gaze down to Raven whose breathing was more labored than ever. Her skin had paled to a deathlike white, and her lips had taken on a faint tint of blue. Raina sat there for a moment watching as he trudged into the darkness, "God save you Helios and Raven, for I fear no other will protect you from what may come." With a sigh she turned back to the road and signaled for the caravan to proceed.

About twenty minutes later Helios collapsed in a clearing before a cave. "Can someone help us", he called into the empty space. "Please, my sister..." Suddenly firelight began flickering inside the cave mouth. A cloaked hobbling figure came forth. "What do you seek?" Helios wearily stood. "I seek someone who can heal my sister." There was a garbled sounding laugh, " And what will you sacrifice for this service?" Helios looks down at Raven, " Anything." The skies cleared then and moonlight beamed down on the clearing. The cloaked person stood tall and graceful hands pulled back the hood. A beautiful platinum haired woman stood before him. Her midnight blue rimmed silver eyes sparked with what could only be magic. Power crackled like icy blue flames around her. She laughed her voice like the tinkling of bells imbued with might beyond what is owed to such a trifle device. "I am the Sorceress and I accept your request. I will heal your sister who now lies at death's door. Enter my dwelling." Helios did as he was bid wondering what devil's mischief he had agreed to.

Inside the cave was a crude stone table bathed in moonlight that shined through a hole in the cave ceiling. "Lay her in the light. Then go warm yourself by the fire as I work." Again he did as he was told, feeling apprehensive. The sorceress smirked at his discomfort. "_Men_", She thought with a snort. She waved a hand over the girl's body seeking weak points and any unseen dangers. She reached in a pocket and pulled out a vial and an athemé. She pricks her finger, then that of the child, and catching several drops in the vial from both of their cuts. She swirls the mixture and reaches into her pocket again and pulls out several packets full of powdered substances. She measures and mixes the dry components then adds it all to the blood and clear liquid in the vial. The mixture begins glowing blue and smoking. She looked back over at Helios who was huddling next to the fire worrying and praying. She shook her head ruefully at his naiveté. Using the athemé she marks the girls skin at all the major joints. Wrists elbows, shoulders knees hips ankles and neck. Then she makes a mark over the girl's heart and two marks over her brows. Next she poured eight drops in each of those marks. Then poured a line from her throat to her navel. By the time she was done the girl was bathed in a blue light that was so bright it outshone the moonlight outside.

The exhausted Helios started as the glow continued to shine brightly. "What did you do", he asked panicking. He went to reach for her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", the sorceress said calmly. A wry smile twisted her lips. Helios stopped, suddenly unsure of himself. "I've decided on my price for fixing your sister. You are my price." Helios gasped at her. "What on earth are you talking about", he exclaimed. "You said I could name my price, or rather more precisely you said I could have whatever I want as my fee." Helios nodded dumbly, "But what of my sister?" She looked rather blankly at the child on the table then shook her head. "She will stay here and she will be fine. However you will come with me, now." She smiled mischievously at him, "As long as you are a good boy and do what I tell you to do I won't have to kill your sister. Now leave the cave and head to the opposite edge of the clearing. Don't look back whatever you do." She smiled at him jubilantly and gave him a shove towards the cave exit.

Once he was gone. She whispered a few words into the girl's ear and kissed her forehead. She spoke to the cave then, "Do not open till the time when this child will be safe." Then she left the cave. To see Helios standing at the far edge of the clearing his back to the cave. Even when the stones of the mountain shook and roared as the cave mouth closed did he turn around. She encouraged couple of trees to grow in front of what used to be the cave entrance. After a couple of minutes she stood back to survey her handy work. Satisfied she called to Helios, "Alright, you. Come over here Helios." Helios trotted over like an obedient puppy. Even though it was clear that some great supernatural work had been performed, his gaze was steady and obedient. She smiled at him and turned to face him. She gave him a good looking over, circling him as she did this. "I had a feeling you would be right." She gave him a brilliant smile, as she returned to her original spot facing him. She absentmindedly waved an arm at the air to her left.

She continued to look at him, calculating. However the hand motion had served its purpose. Just a hairsbreadth from where her hand had waved a six-foot tall, oval portal opened. It looked like a pool of water swirling in different shades of blue. Helios' eyes widened in alarm. He looked down from his six foot five inch height to the sorceress' bent head. "Excuse me, but what is that", he asked completely shaken. "Hmm?" she looked up from her study of his torso to see him watching the portal, "Oh that. It's a Nexus portal." He gulped and nodded, "What is it for?" She sighed and stood from her scrutiny of his abdomen. "Give me your arm, please." He obliged a bit hesitantly. "Seriously though what does that thing do?" She turned her back to him, took his arm, and lifted it so that it hung over her right shoulder. She tugged a little on his wrist. "Loosen your shoulders and tighten your abdominal muscles." He obeyed. "So what are you doing", he asked hesitantly. She smiled up at him and said, "Just wait." She brought him a couple steps closer to the portal and sighed contentedly. "Sorcere…" he began. Then before he could blink, she had tossed him through the portal. He felt an icy chill as his legs hit the portal's now still waters. He reached out to her as the portal slowly absorbed him. "SORCERESS!" he cried and with that his face was sucked beyond the surface of the portal. The sorceress laughed at his panic. And then she waved her hand at the portal again. The scene changed from a muddy road about a mile or two from a village to one of an elegant bedchamber. She stepped through this image and with that the portal was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Rogue lay on a bed in the medical Bay resting. Kurt and Wolverine waited outside her room looking restlessly at the young woman. It had been a long and trying 18 months since Apocalypse. Despite everyone's best efforts, it seemed that Rogue had once again taking the brunt of it. "This is all our mother's fault", Kurt muttered Sadly. "She's my sister… after all of this, I'm not sure if she'll never be the same…"

The sky was pale gray, as clouds covered the afternoon sky above the forest trees. Two young women exit a cab at the end of a long driveway and collector bags. They smile and wave at the old cabbie as he drives away. "We should have given him a better tip. He was a sweet old man," said the redhead. He_ was_ a sweet old man." The brunette smiled at her. "He reminds me of uncle Ashburn." The redhead continued. The brunette shook her head giving the other girl a rueful glare. "You know we don't have time for that we need to find the next site", said the brunette as she turned and headed up the drive. After a few minutes they reached a two-story, a Victorian style house. The brunette adjusted her bags until she could reach her purse, and pulled out a key. The redhead fidgeted with her hands while she look at the surrounding woods, listening intently. As the brunette inserted the key into the door, the redhead gripped her forearm. They shared a speaking look and the redhead released her grip. The brunette silently opened the door. Leaving their bags outside, they entered the dark silence of the house. As they crossed the threshold strange weapons materialized in their hands.

The brunette pressed herself against one wall while the redhead pressed her self in a against the opposite wall. The brunette cautiously peeked into the first room and signaled for the other girl to join her on her side of the hallway. As soon as her order had been obeyed she burst into room, while the redhead guarded the door. Moments later the brunette rejoined her. They moved down the hall, repeating the process at every room they came across. Finally they arrived at the kitchen. In the kitchen the brunette burst in again, but as soon as she saw behind the island she froze. "Kaely," she whispered tensely. The redhead came bounding in, concern etched on her lovely face. Then she saw what her comrade had seen. She gasped and covered her mouth, too late to stop the sound escaping. Tears filled her eyes, "Oh… Irene." She knelt beside their guardian who lay face down on the cold floor. She reached out a hand to gingerly touch the broken and bloodied body, and drew back as if burned. "Rai', she's so cold," she said turning sadly to her twin.

Suddenly there was a lot of agitated noise outside. Raina looked out of one of the windows. But just as she pulled back the curtain to look out, all went silent again. "Kaely check the body," she demanded harshly. "Be thorough this time. We need to know if it's been tampered with." Kaely nodded as Raina darted another glance outside, and let the curtain drop. Kaely looked over the back of the body from head to toe. She finally turned it over. "Shit," she exclaimed. Raina glared at her. Kaely turned to look at her. "We need to get out of here! We need to leave right this instant." She said leaping up and leaving the room. As they left the entire house started shaking. They raced to the front door just nearly getting shut inside as the doors simultaneously swung shut. They grabbed their bags and took off down the drive, running as fast as they could. They didn't stop running until they were a couple of miles down the road from the grounds.

There was an unnatural silence in the woods, and an unseasonable chill in the air. Only this far down the road did they dare stop to rest and catch their breath. "So what are we up against," Raina asked. Bent over and completely winded from their run Kaely glared at her sister. After another gulp of air she straightened. "It's either a Wraith, a Darkwalker or Vampyre. None of which I -- or any sane person -- would particularly want to face." Raina nodded, "Okay, we should probably do transfer then." Kaely nodded, "Yep probably across ocean." Raina nodded and took one of her sisters hands. They arranged their bags so they would sit comfortably, and faced one another. The air around shimmered like on a hot day. Then they were gone with no proof of smoke, and displacement of any kind.

In the woods three sets of ominous eyes glowed in the distance. One was violet indigo and feral. Another blue silver and shaped like Cat Eyes. The last was an intense Charcoal Sapphire said in the shape of an Asian eye. They turned from the seen as a smile split the shadowed faces in Cheshire grins of anticipation.

Two months later…

Kurt drove down the dark rainy road. Occasionally he looked in the passenger seat to see how Rogue was doing. While she was as high strung as usual, she did indeed appear to be less stressed away from the Institute. After everything it was a wonder she had survived everything they'd been through. Enemy after enemy, rivalries, dealing with their own mutations, and public prejudices, it's a wonder any of them have survived. All in all though, what really seem to have done her in was when Xavier, Storm Mystique and Magneto disappeared a few months after their battle with Apocalypse. It took them a year, but they finally figured out what happened. Apocalypse had used future technology to create clones of them and killed the originals.

Fortunately, with the help of Colossus, Remy, Kurt, Toad and Pietro, they were able to convince Mastermind to release Wanda's true memories. With the once again vengeful Scarlet Witch and Agatha's help they were able to retrieve Storm and The Professor from limbo. Magneto, however, Wanda refuse to retrieve despite Xavier's pleads for his return. Mystique was another matter entirely. Despite their best efforts neither Wanda nor Agatha could locate her. At her guilt from that to Gambit's continuous efforts to woo her and Rogue finally seemed to snap. She became drained and stretched far too thin. Some days she looked like a breath could blown her away. Then with Jean and Kitty nearly smothering her… Logan finally convinced her to see Beast. At Dr. McCoy's suggestion, Rogue was to be sent to have tests done on Muir island. Kurt looked at his sister again and wondered if she'd ever be the same again. In reality this trip was just give her a chance at a change of scenery. As Kitty said, "With all the insanity back home, no way to recoup at the institute."

A few feet off the road just ahead lightning struck. He turn to look, "What in the world," he exclaimed as he veered sharply the right to avoid the two figures that ran onto the road just ahead of them. He stopped the car and ran back to see if the people were okay, ignoring Rogue's cursing and exclamations. As he approached he couldn't really tell whether they were male or female, but he _could_ tell that one was injured. "Are you two okay," he asked. "Actually no we're not," a strong voice replied. Lightning flashed again and hit a nearby tree setting it on fire. With the new light he could see the two, a curvy redhead and a sleek brunette. The redhead had one arm around the brunette's shoulders, but her other hand pressed against her stomach. And from a dark stain on and under her hand, he assume she was badly injured. "Hi" said a softer voice. The redhead lift her head and he saw a pained expression cross her anelic face. She saw him and smiled, "I'm Kaely and this is Raina." She gasped in pain and looked into the worried face of the other girl. Raina lifted her fey eyes to his. "Do you think you can give us ride to the nearest medical facility?" Kurt gaped feeling transfixed by her hypnotic gaze.

Suddenly Rogue was by his shoulder. "All of you get in the car before she bleeds out." That seemed to snap out of his stupor. He helped Raina carry Kaely to the car and slide her into the back seat. Then he got in the front passenger seat and Rogue already in the driver's seat. The second he closed the door Rogue nearly floored it. she made a right about 20 minutes later. Because of the state of road Kaely was entirely uncomfortable "Could you hand me the brown pack," Raina asked. Kurt obliged her. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a vial and a syringe. She carefully but quickly drew in an amount of the bluish liquid. Then putting the vial back she stuck with a syringe in the one shoulder and injected the liquid. Kaely hissed but was otherwise quiet. Looking at her sister's pale face Raina quietly said, "Thank you both. I wasn't sure we'd make it." Ten more minutes and Rogue made a quick left. The rain began to let up, changing into a fog. Rogue turned on the high beams. Another 10 minutes later they encountered gate.

After speaking into a vid-com they were admitted. they drove quickly up the stately drive. When they pulled up in front of it, the main building seemed to stretch on into infinity within the a fog. Kurt and Rogue exchanged greetings with an auburn blonde haired woman. After a couple more minutes she spoke into a device and some people came out with a stretcher. They loaded Kaely on to it and brought her into the facility. Raina approached the group on the stairs. "I'm KaiRaina Seirei," she said as she shook hands with the woman. "Call me Moira. I'm the owner and head doctor of the compound." She smiled and received a guarded one in returned from Raina. "I'd like to thank you all for your help. My sister and I were attacked in the woods. We recently just arrived in the area, so when we ran we quickly got lost…" Moira nodded interrupting her speech, "Of course. Ya needn't explain yourself. That Kurt and a Rogue brought ya here, that's enough of an explanation. Ya should get inside. Your rooms are in the west wing first floor. Sorry, I must leave ya to ya'selves, and tend to your sister. You will have to settle yourselves for now." Raina nodded her thanks and the doctor left. They all watched her hurry back into the building. Raina look to Kurt and Rogue. "So can I help with anything?" Rogue and Kurt looked at each other and shared a shrug. "Okay," Kurt says, "I guess we can bring the bags and find rooms."

A few minutes later they entered the wing's common room, bags in tow. All of the walls were an iridescent peach color with amber colored carpet. The common area was actually set free full feet lower than the cream tiled kitchenette. The kitchenette had Redwood Cabinets, a double door stainless steel refrigerator, a professional range, an island, and peach and cream and granite tile floors. Just pass the kitchenette in the hallway and a single door to the right of it. On the left were stairs to a loft area. They went back and left their bags on the semicircle couch and headed into the first. It had goldenrod yellow paint with a metallic rust colored sponged on it. It had two four-poster canopy bed to bed curtains, large, not to mention gorgeous, handicapped accessible bathroom, a small walk in closet, and a window seat. They looked in in every nook and cranny. "So how exactly are we going to pick rooms" Raina asked. Rogue and Kurt laughed, "How else? Will have to look in each one, and draw straws to decide who gets the first second and third choice." with that decided they left the room.

They headed up the stairs to watch area. There were only two doors. Than the one on the left and beautiful room. The walls of a Navy wallpaper with mahogany trim and cranberry accent. It had a bay window with window seats, a mahogany sleigh bed, matching mahogany night tables, a honeyed oak writing desk, a small full bath, a narrow walk in closet, and one wall with a floor-to-ceiling built in bookcase. "Okay. Is it just me or are these rooms getting more fabulous," Rogue asked. Kurt smiled and Raina arched an eyebrow as if to say duh.

They quickly went to examine the last room. Just inside the door was a Short hallway with a hall closet. At the end of the two yard hallway the room opened up. The ceiling was domed and had an intricate gold design all over it. There was crimson wallpaper with Japanese writing in gold. The trim was a richly stained redwood which matched the desk, and the wood of the sitting area's sofa chairs and coffee table. There were French doors on one wall that led out to a balcony. Beyond that arrangement was a wall of rice paper sliding doors depicting beautiful ladies in kimonos. One sat under Willow by a lake, painting a flock of cranes as they flew above her. Another was getting dressed for court. and yet another was walking through an orchard cheery trees in full blossom.

Beyond the sliding doors was the master bedroom. There were two night tables and a couple of lounge chairs in creams and golds. The walls were emerald behind the gold screens. The trim was once again honeyed oak. The four-poster canopy bed was a beautiful cherry wood and was dressed in Emerald, and shades of Jade and Gold. To one side of the bed was another wall of French doors that lead to the previously mentioned terrace. Opposite that wall was what looked like another hauled away but in fact turned out to be a water closet, a bathroom, and a fair sized walk-in closet. While they had merely inspected the other rooms, they ooed and aahed every piece in this room. Finally they headed back to the common room.

When all was settled Rogue got the master suite, Kurt got the room next to it, and Kaely and Raina were left with the only room with a handicap accessible bathroom. They quickly sorted bags, taking Rogue's to her room and leaving Kurt to his own devices. After making sure all of Rogue's luggage was in her room they went to the twin's room. Seeing that the beds were bare, Raina and Rogue retrieved linens from a utility closet off of the common room. They began making up the beds in silence.

"Are ya worried about 'er, " Rogue asked. Raina looked up, and gave her a slight smile, "She was really messed up." She reached out a hand to smooth the pillowcase, "Before you two showed up, I was sure was going to lose her tonight. It's curious how you can feel supreme guilt and at the same time be immensely relieved." She turned to Rogue with tears in her eyes. "Don't tell anyone, but I was scared. Kaely doesn't like the woods. They freak her out. Turns out this time she was right. I never should have convinced her to come here with me." A tear darted down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. "Oh well," she said with mock cheer, "Hindsight is always 20/20." Rogue looked away as a shadow danced across her face, "Yeah, tell meh about it. At least yer sister is still alive." She brightened quickly, "And should be just about patched up. Why don't we take a quick shower, change into some dry clothes, and then I'll help ya find 'er?" Raina nodded as Rogue headed to her room. Less than 20 minutes later they met back in the common room clean and dry. "Shall we go? Ah already left a note fa' Kurt. Raina nodded, and they left to search lovely doctor and injured twin.

Meanwhile in the lab…

Moira tied the last knot in the set stitches she'd had to sew in this girl. There had been two ribs, three long claw marks on her back, a fractured right tibia, and a mild concussion. She had fixed the ribs, set the leg, and was just finishing the stitches and she used to close the gashes.

It was amazing. The entire procedure had had to be done while the girl was awake because of her concussion. Despite how obviously painful ordeal must have been, the girl had barely flinched, let alone cried out. In fact, she had this really tired expression on her face. Moira had never seen anyone deal with pain like this before and was clearly mystified. In fact the only thing close to this that she could remember was when Logan had broken all of his ribs on a retreat here last Spring. It was only made funnier by the fact that the entire student body had witnessed it. Moira chuckled at the memory. Yes the girl was definitely a Fey version of Wolverine when it came to injuries.

Moira placed a salved wad of gauze against the stitches. "In all the hubbub, I never got to ask your name." Copper red hair shifted and then she found herself looking into eyes like banked embers. Her face, which had been stony through out the entire operation, suddenly interrupted into a dreamy smile. Kaely reached out a hand to the doctor, wincing has she moved. "I'm Kaelynara Seirei, but please call me Kaely. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." Moira took the girl's hand in one of her own and very carefully shook it with a, "likewise, dear".

For a minute she just stood there feeling dazzled by the lovely creature. Then she shook it off and said, "Well dearie ya may be here for some time. You broke two ribs, one on which perforated your skin. In addition, you fractured your right tibia, have 200 stitches gashes on your back, and finally you have a concussion. The concussion was why we couldn't put you under while we fixed all of that." Kaely nodded, "Thank you for your help, but we couldn't possibly impose further upon your hospitality. It would be rude." Moira laughed, "Not ta worry dear. I'm sure we can work something out." Kaely sighed, "Somehow I don't think Raina would agree."

As if summoned Raina walked through automatic sliding doors. "Raina wouldn't agree to what?" she asked. Moira chuckled as Kaely groaned. "Your sister is insisting that you two can't stay on here while she heals." Raina glared at Kaely, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your hating bed rest, would it?" Kaely glared back, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned her face from the two in a comic huff. Raina and Moira smothered their amusement but shared a look of mirth. Just then Rogue walked in looking completely refreshed after her shower and getting a bite to eat. "So how's the patient?" Raina smiled, "As entertaining and difficult as ever." Kaely turned as she heard Rogue's drawl, a brilliant smile on her face. Raina motioned the doctor to join her a bit farther away. "So how bad is she," She asked. Moira grimaced, "Right leg has a fracture, and the claw marks on her back needed stitches." Rogue beamed back at Kaely and sat on the edge of the table. "How are ya feelin'?" Kaely tried to sit up, "I've been better. Yourself?" They turned and began putting away some miscellaneous tools. "Anything else doc?" she asked wishing she didn't have to. Moira patted her shoulder, "She also has two broken ribs and a concussion." Moira hesitated and then added, "She...one of the broken ribs perforated the skin. Fortunately while I was setting them into the braces I was able to make sure there was no internal bleeding. In short she has another set of surgical stitches on the front of her lower ribs." They looked at Kaely and saw her wince as she finally made it up to a sitting position. "Clean, dry, and fed", Rogue replied as she tried to help Kaely to stay sitting up. "That sounds nice." She turned to Moira and Raina, "Any chance of me getting to at least 2 of those states?" The others laughed at her dramatic plea. "Sure Kaels just give me a second"...


	3. Chapter 2

A few minutes later they rolled Kaely through the common room, past the kitchenette to the girl's room. Kaely chatted nonstop with Rogue being careful to keep the conversation from veering towards their pasts. Rogue held open the door as Raina wheeled Kaely in. "Moira said you can't go to bed for a while yet, so what do you want to do first food or a bath?" they turned to Kael who frowned intensely. 'definitely a bath first", she said after a moment of thought. "I'm cold, wet, and totally grody from running through that muck" Raina and Rogue suppressed a laugh. "okay then. We'll help you in." they rolled her to the exquisite handicapped accessible bathroom. Kaely smiled as she neared the tub to see it full of steaming water and smelling like jasmine and pears. "Will y'all be all right by yerselves", Rogue I asked? Kaely nodded at her with a jubilant grin. "Thanks for the help." she slowly rose and turned so Raina could help her untie the paper dress she was wearing. Once unbound they left Kaely to her own devices.

Rogue closed the door to the girls room. BAMF! Kurt appeared on the stairs. "Are the Fräulein's, okay?" he asked his brow creased in worry. Rogue smirked, "Don't frown like that you'll end up with a fore head that looks like crushed velvet." "yeah, like I'm the one worried about aging before my time." he waved a green leather book in the air. "Hey, that's private property Kurt!" He smirked at her as he opened it and began to read. Slowly climbing the stairs, his tail lashing catlike behind them. He chuckled appreciatively. Rogue turned nearly puce with rage as she made for the stairs. Kurt laughed and evaded her, leaping on to the chandelier from the stairs. "get back here you varmint!" She raged.

Raina lay on her bed flipping listlessly through a magazine, is Kaely rolled out clad in a robe. "So did you get me some clothes?" Raina smirks glancing at her sister. "your body is all that you've injured. Call your own clothes", Kaely pouted, but acquiesced to her sister's decision. The air in her lap, shimmered and a second later pile of clothes appeared. "Do I have to dress myself to." Raina snorted in response. Rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically she looked at the clothes. Air around her shimmered in the second later, she was dressed in cuffed black capris, a brown lace tank top, under a maroon scoop necked sweater tunic. Kaely stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Spoilsport." Raina chuckled as she continued to flip to the magazine. Minutes later, she had to keep from laughing out loud at her twin's frustration. She got off the bed and took the comb from Kaely. Then starting at the ends began combing through Kaely's riotous curls.

Finally, once it was all untangled Raina twirled it into several ringlets and twists. Kaely looked drowsily at her sister when she was done with her hair, and gripped one of Raina's hands. "Thanks, that would have taken me forever in my state," she smiled dreamily, "Plus I'm already hungry. I'm sure I would've fainted from hunger before I finished." just in her stomach growled. "See", she exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at her stomach. They laughed as Raina wheeled them out to the kitchenette.

They went through the archway in time to see Kurt bamfing all over the room trying to evade Rogue. He held a small leather bound book in his hands. Kurt's image inducer had been turned off, so he was fully blue and furry in his pajamas. Rogue was also in her pajamas. It took them a moment to realize they had an audience. And the matching shocked and dismayed expressions on their face or, to put it nicely, hilarious. Both Raina and Kaely doubled over in laughter at their expressions.

Kaely Finally unbent after a couple of minutes and wiped a tear from her eyes. "We're sorry, but your faces were just priceless." Raina nodded. They turned to look at each other and set off in giggles again. A moment or two later they'd transitioned to a state resembling calm or more precisely bemusement. Rogue and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "Wait so y'all aren't freaked out?" Raina shook her head, "please you guys don't even warrant a cocked eyebrow." Kaely smiled. She wheeled over to the kitchenette's island counter, and froze. A tear fell from her eyes. Raina sensing her sister's melancholy sidled over and gave her a quick pinch. Kaely shook her head like a swimmer coming up for air. She rubbed her arm and glared at her twin. "Stop that", she mentally reproved her sister. Rogue and Kurt gave each other a questioning gaze, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Kaely's face brightened, and it was like someone turn on a light. "so what's there to eat? I'm starving!" As if on cue her stomach grumbled. Kirk smiled, "Vhell Fräulein. We have soup and sandwich stuff and a frozen pizza." Rogue joined in, "Oh yeah and if ya open our oh so glamorous fridge you'll find a bottle of OJ, a pitcher of milk, and several bottles of water." Kaely laughed, "Lovely and I'll start with a sandwich and a bottle water." Raina playfully hit her sister, "don't be shy, tell them about how will wake up to into cupboards." Kaely sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about." she rolled herself into the kitchen, her cheeks glowing a charming raspberry. Ignoring the others could Rogue came over to pat her shoulder, "don't worry Kaely. We're laughing because you are cute not to be mean." Kaely smiled and Rogue handed her a bottle of water. With Rogue's help Kaely was able to quickly whip up a couple of sandwiches. And so within a couple of minutes they were all seated in front of the TV munching away. All of a sudden Kurt turns to the girls, "are you mutants?" Raina and Kaely smiled and gave each other a look. "well that took you long enough to figure out," Rogue snorted. Kurt looked abashed. "Oh, Rogue, don't tease him. After all, there are humans who accept your gifts with great aplomb." Rogue shook her head and Kurt brightened. " so what are your powers? Since that at least was not obvious." "It's a secret," Raina whispered. Kaely nodded. "We have other gifts, but…well they are not quite a mutation." Raina gave Kaely is speaking look. And Kaely quickly backed down. "Sorry you guys I'm not used to being injured. I think I'll go to bed now." and with that she solemnly rolled back to their room.

Raina stood and put away their share of the mess. "sorry to cut the evening short, but well I've got work to do in the morning." She walked towards the door. "Guys I'm going to be very busy tomorrow. Could you keep and eye on Kaely? She takes long enough to heal, without her acting out." Rogue nodded, " Ah'll keep 'er company." Raina smiled sweetly, " Thanks."

She entered the room and checked o her sister who seemed to be having difficulty laying down comfortably. Finally she growled and "called" for a bag. Raina snatched it in transit and swatted Kaely on her forehead. Turning a mock glare on her sister, she grabbed a handful of powder from it and tossed it into the air above Kaely. As it settled she whispered " Caelum" Moments later Kaely lay on the air, a few inches above her bed. She turned to settle onto her side.

Raina pulled the bed curtains closed and went to her own bed. She prayed a quick prayer of hanks and supplication for guidance and drew her own bed curtains closed. In her bed she snuggled under the warm soft comforter. " Goodnight Matem, Patri. Goodnight GramMatri, Eliam, and Sweet dreams to Kaely. She turned onto her opposite side she fell quickly into sleep.

In the distance outside the compound, silvery blue eyes glowed in a face that seemed to age infinitely and at the same time to be eternally youthful. Full lips pursed into a frown and the woman whirled her dark periwinkle robes swirling around her. She snapped her fingers and two figures appeared. A indigo eyed wolf and a solidly built man with eyes like the deepest blue mixed with fine charcoal appeared before. "Watch them. If you get an opening, take them out." The men nodded and faded back into the darkness.

She turned around and watched the girls again with her far sight. Watching the two girls at their most vulnerable and innocent moment, she seemed to momentarily crumple. Then she brushed her hood back letting her close cropped silver white hair blow gently in the wind. Her gaze hardened. She waved her hand and a portal appeared. Without a moments hesitation she stepped through it disappearing with it.

For the next two weeks, the days fell into a pattern. Raina would rise early to do drills and run the exercises she'd been trained in since childhood. Then after quick breakfast she would go prep and clean the area where she and Moira would be working. Then around noon they'd break for lunch and go check on Kaely. This was always entertaining as Kaely always fought them on the whole bed rest bit. " once she turned to moira and asked. "Do you think I'm 3?" Moira looked puzzled but replied "Not at all" Then why do you people keep wanting me to stay in bed and take lots of naps when I'm not tired?" that set everyone off on a good laugh. Well everyone but Kaely.

Then Moira and Raina would head back to work. Rogue and Kaely also had fairly organized days. Kurt and Rogue would bring breakfast in to Kaely and they would have a companionable breakfast on Kaely's bed. Because Rogue had her own tests to go through, the first half of the day, after breakfast, was spent with Kurt learning how to use the computer Irene had bought her. Then Kurt would tell her tales about life at the institute. Then Rogue would come in with lunch. After lunch (which had a sedative to make Kaely sleep) Kurt would leave to do stuff on his own, and Rogue would read aloud to Kaely and tell her tales about her life. Then Rogue would do some quiet activity while Kaely slept. Then when Kaely awoke Kurt and Rogue would play board games with her. Followed by dinner with Raina and Moira then some time of recap on the days events while Moira went to deal with any paper work left over. By 10 o'clock everyone was tired and wandered off to their rooms to take showers and wander off to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_This particular day was the first that Kaely would be allowed to leave her bed after two weeks of drugged sleep, leaving her bed only to go to the bathroom or to dinner in a wheelchair. Not to mention the antibiotics, poultices and Erasian Medicinal Magic. Needless to say she was ecstatic._

_Moira looked at the x-rays again. "It's amazing," she turned to the Twins. "A normal person would only have begun to heal. But you, Kaely. You are actually just about ready to have the braces removed. But your stitches look like they'll be in for another couple of weeks. So if you like, we can remove the rib braces today as long as you agree to be careful to limit your torso activity." Kaely nodded sweetly, "what about the leg brace?" Moira laughed and shook her head. "No such luck darling. You still got allows ago, but you can use a cane or a crutch instead of a wheelchair." Kaely thrust of victory fists into the air. Moira and KaiRaina grinned. Rogue patted Kaely on the shoulder. "enthusiastic aren't, we?" Kaely laughed. "You can't talk. You've been up and about while I was trapped in a compounded contraption!" Rogue join Kaely in a chuckle. She saw Moira and Raina part and whispered. "Will find something a bit more active than lounge for us to do later." Kaely nodded as her sister helped her to lay down._

_Not an hour later, Kaely toddled into the common room on crutches. Seeing no one in the common room, she went to the library. There she found Rogue looking at the beautiful weather outside. She was curled up in one of the six window seats in this enormous room. Moira's "little" library rivaled even their father's collection, and Kaely being an avid reader had taken to it immediately. She watched silently as rogue tucked a silvery white strand behind an ear. As usual, she was dressed in a way that was both revealing and covered. A wave of pity washed over her as she thought momentarily of telling this girl who she really was. But that reverie was interrupted as rogue turned to her. Her jade green eyes looked nearly gray with all that heavy purple makeup. But the humor and sympathy that glimmer behind those orbs, spoke in strong contrast to the style she wore. "How do you feel Kaels?" Kaely shrugged and winced, "I guess I'm still tender." Rogue smiled._

_Kaely remembered Kurt had said it wasn't a real smile, but Kaely couldn't imagine anything more real than the smile Rogue flashed her way, time after time. This it was soft and a little sad, but so full of compassion and comraderie, that she simply couldn't think of anything sweeter. It helped that it strongly reminded her of the gentle smiles her mother would favor her with. She struggled for a moment with tears as homesickness washed over her. She quickly blinked them away. "So what are we doing today?" she asked. Rogue smiled mischievously, " now if Ah told ya, wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Kaely smiled ruefully as Rogue cam over and ruffled her hair which hung in loose waves down her back. " Man you've got a lot of hair! How do you deal with it" Kaely laughed. "It helps to have KaiRaina on hand." Rogue led her from the library and down the hall to the solarium.\_

_Kaely closed eyes and smiled joyfully as the warm sunlight washed over her. They sighed simultaneously. "are we going to spend the day in here," she asked. Rogue shook her head. "Come on. Just follow the leader. You'll know the surprise when you see it." she followed her through the golden room. The approach the wall, and after a moment's hesitation. Rogue pushed open a glass panel, beating the way out onto the ground. Kaely watched his Rogue seem to disappear into the foliage. She hobbled after the older girl, cautiously pushing a pile of leaves from her pack. She gasped, "where are we?" she heard a Cheshire chuckle. A path later Kurt stood next to her, in top hat and tails. "welcome to the garden Fräulein. We hope you are most comfortable in these leafy confines." Kaely laughed as he bowed and motioned for her to enter into the glade. It was so lovely that it could have been natural, but at the same time it was too perfect to actually be anything other than man me. It was a field, and then in a nearby glade there was a waterfall in the river that passed through the grounds. Kaely sat on one of the boulders that have been moved to the border of the spring. "this is wonderful! Thank you guys. This is exactly what I needed. However, did this come to me? It's too magical to be a natural occurrence." Kurt laughed. "No. It's actually the work of two of Moira's apprentices." The shrub rustled just then. And out stepped a young woman with the same dainty features as Moira. "speak of the devil," Rogue mumbled. Kurt shot her a look which she ignored. Kaely however sat incredibly still, being hit with a wave of shyness. The girl had just hair with amber highlights, a petite but curvy figure, a heart-shaped faced, and hair that fell in sleek waves to her hips. She came over and took Kaely's hand in hers. She looked at her palm, then studied Kaely face. Her ivy green colored eyes sparkled with Amber flecks as she smiled, "high. You must be Kaelynara. I'm Angela Windham. I'm Moira's niece. I'm sorry I didn't meet you, until now." Kaely winced as she shook the woman's hand. "Call me Kaely. Please. People only call me by my full first name when they're horribly angry with me." Angela smiled again, "will do kiddo how old are you two anyway? Your sister wouldn't tell me." Kaely put a finger to her chin. "Hmm… you know I'm not quite sure. I guess we never did ask." Will enter audiences puzzled faces told her that her answer wasn't right. She laughed, "kidding. We're the same age as Kurt. In fact, I think he's a couple of months older." Rogue smiled at Kaely again, and Kurt ruffled her hair. "so Angela, I did you manage to create this place?" she smiled, "well, actually, a lot of it wouldn't have been possible without my partner, avalanche. Lance did almost all of the terraforming. Then I did the basic landscaping. It was. his thank you to my aunt for helping him fine-tune his ability. He rerouted the river to create the falls, lifted up some of the land to create the hills. He even created the beach…" Kaely interrupted her there. "Wait a minute, there's a beach?" the three nodded at her. She moaned, "oh man! Heal darn you!" She thumped her leg. Wincing she rubbed her leg and look sheepishly at the others, "Ow. Okay once again, not my brightest moment." Rogue patted her arm. "Don't be so grim. Your healing at an accelerated rate." Kaely sighed. "ironically saying that makes it seem to take longer." _

_A second later, Kaely's head flew sharply forward. She twisted to see an imposing Raina behind her. She reached up to hug her sister, but was easily dodged. "well your fun. What's eating you?" Raina held out a leather pouch. "I found this under your pillow." Kaely flinched at the glare her sister gave her. Raina lifted the hand with the bag in it as if to strike her twin. After section of inner fighting. She drew back glaring. "you're so lucky you're already injured," She said silently. Out loud she said, "Kaely if I find any more of these…God help you." that because that's the only way you'll survive without me was silently implied, as she stormed away._

"_what was that about?" Kaely smiled guiltily and rubbed the sore spot on her head. "well you know how some of her stuff has been disappearing lately?" Kurt laughed, "are you kidding me. How to pull that off." Kaely made a zipping motion across her lips. "Aww, come on Kaels." Kaely shook her head. "Sorry but, it's the law of sisterhood. I'm not allowed to let anyone else annoyed her as much as I can." Rogue smiled and shifted to be more in the shade. "I'm glad someone can get her out of her stony funk." Kaely smiled wistfully, "What can I say I bring out the worst and the best in her. After all, I'm her polar opposite for the most part. We even have completely different looks." "Yeah, let's not forget she's bone chillingly scary to your ultimate warmhearted cuteness." Kaely blushed. "Don't say that. She just comes off that way. She is really the better, safer person of the two of us." The three stared at her. Then Kurt and Angela, burst into laughter._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about gardens, their lives, and life in general. Despite her jovial manner that afternoon, Rogue sensed that Kaely wasn't nearly as happy as she seemed. And the fact that the Gambit, Logan, and Scott psyches noticed how Kaely evaded and gave vague answers to questions about her past did nothing to calm her suspicions. Rogue consider trying to use Jean's power to probe the girl's mind, but a quick lecture on the misuse of power and invasion of privacy from both Jean, Scott, __and_ the Professor nipped that thought in the bud. Rogue sighed, "Don't know what it is about this girl, but Ah think she needs someone as much as Ah do. If Ah can, Ah like to help her. And maybe Ah can do for her, what it seems no one can do for meh." 

She gently tucked a strand of hair behind Kaely's ear, and received a jubilant smile for her efforts. When Kaely didn't stop smiling she asked, "what? Do I have something on my face?" Kaely shook her head, "uh-uh. I decided something." Kurt jumped in, "really, what?" Kaely hopped up, and stood proudly on the rock with a hand on each hip. "I decided that I want you to be my play mother. For as long as we know each other!" She turned to Kurt. If the finger to her chin. "Hmm… Kurt you want to be my brother or father?" Kurt looked at Rogue puzzled. "He'll be your brother or your uncle. Right Kurt?" Kurt looked pleadingly at Angela. "If you really think about it. Brother would be better for Kaely. Think how odd it would be for her to walk around calling him Uncle Kurt." Rogue and Angela laughed. "Yeah, I see what you mean. It makes him sound like a character from the sound of music 2." They laughed some more. Bored Kaely tilted her head curiously like a kitten. Then awkwardly skipped off to try and climb a nearby tree. Kurt ran over to grab her. "Kaelynara! You're still too injured to climb trees." He said as he tried to pull her off the tree, she clung to like a squirrel. Suddenly the tree twisted in a large root gently pried her from its trunk. Amazed, Kaely looked over at Angela. She saw vines winding through her hair and on her legs and arms. Her skin had an olive tint and her jade eyes glowed like moonlight. Her coral rose colored lips curled into a very amused smile as Kaely's jaw dropped. The roots set her back down on the rock she had been and previously sitting on. After a moment Kaely rubbed her face and just stopped herself from licking her hand and grooming herself like a cat. She looked at her hand like it was a foreign object. 

A sudden sneeze interrupted her inspection. Kurt, Angela, and Rogue watched Kaely as catlike ears appeared on top of her head in a Cheshire fashion. She sneezed again, and they disappeared in a blink. She sneezed again, and they appeared. Another sneeze they blinked away. This occurred two more times before she shook herself and yawned. Noticing their stares she tilted her head, "What's the matter with you guys." Kurt waved a hand over where the ears had been. He looked to Rogue and Angela, and shook his head to indicate that they really weren't there. Kaely moved away, "What's going on? I don't like being ignored." Angela looked at Rogue, then turned back to Kaely, "Are you a cat girl?" A puzzled look appeared on Kaely's face, followed by a "Huh?" 

Rogue pulled Kaely closer. "When you were sneezing just now, you had cat ears appearing and disappearing on top of your head." Kaely look flustered for a second, then went. "Atchoo!" the cat ears reappeared and when she turned to look in the water they caught sight of a bunny's tale on her butt. "Kaely what's going on?" They asked as she touched an ear and her face crumpled. She bit the corner of her lower lip frown lines creasing her brow. She shrugged guiltily. "well …umm." She sighed huffily. "You remember how Rai' was mad a bit ago." Rogue arched an eyebrow. " Uh huh. So what exactly did ya do?" Kaely turned her head and mumbled something. "Ah'm sorry what was that? We couldn't hear ya sugah." Kaely sighed spoke more quickly. , "I used her equipment to do a 'thing' and I've been dipping into her 'stuff' to keep up the 'thing'." Kurt looked at Rogue, "And that means…" The three looked at Kaely, who sighed and reached out a hand. She squinted at the palm of that hand, " But I did do it for a good reason." 

The others looked at her and when her attention did not waver, turned their attention to her hand as the air began to simmer over her palm and then in a moment the air was still and a key rested in her hand. She stood up and help out the key. It was tiny and ornate, made of bronze with a copper and gold ornamentation. Kaely reached down under her shirt and pulled out an ornate pendant on a filigree chain. She touched the key to the pendant and the amber stripe in the central jewel and the amber drop in the key glowed softly. A vertical portal of choppy blue liquid appeared over the water. Ignoring the shock on her friends faces as they witnessed the impossible. When the turgid water calmed it swirled from blue to black. She reached through the glasslike surface and turned on a light just past the entrance. She stepped through into what looked like a cross between a small forest, and a baby's room. A moment or two later, she returned carrying a small bundle. She stepped from the portal back to the Rock.

"I found her before we left home. She'd been abandoned, so I brought her home with me. I didn't trust my cousins to care for her while I was gone. So I brought her with me." She said tenderly as Kurt helped her down from the rock. Angela, Rogue, and Kurt peered down into the bundle and were amazed to see the most adorable babies face with enormous violet eyes. Rogue reached out to pet her cheek, but drew back. Angela did it instead, and everyone saw her surprise when instead of amber skin, she felt bunny soft amber fur. " what is it?" Kurt asked. Kaely raised a tender gaze to Kurt. "She's a Cabbit. And her name is Amber Violet." Kaely lifted the child and exposed her head. Two amber cat ears sprouted form among ginger brown curls. Kaely nuzzled the infant which reached up paw like fingers to pet her cheek. "Wait a minute," Angela exclaimed, "Since when are Cabbits real?" Kaely gave her a patronizing glare." they're a race of chimera, a rare one. Besides that they're just as scientifically real as the Loch Ness monster, Big foot and mutants. Thank you very much." Rogue smirked at the two creatures she added onto mutants in her argument. "Interesting choices", commented the Professor's psyche. Rogue shushed him. 

Normally she generally repressed the male psyche's over thirteen to avoid dealing with their idiocy and lewd comments. Somehow The Professor, Logan, Scott, and Gambit still managed to pester her. She sighed and rubbed her temple before turning back to watch Kaely again. Kurt was now holding the infant. The look on the Cabbit's face was priceless as her paw like hands touched Kurt's face and gurgled in joy. Kaely came over to hug Rogue, "Mama! Isn't she precious?" Rogue wriggled in the girls grasp. " Kaely, hon, it's nice that ya like meh so much, but I think you should be careful. Mah power isn't touch friendly." Kaely pouted and looked at her 'mama' , " Does this mean I can't hug you anymore?" Rogue shook her head, blinking back tears, for a moment torn. "You're so silly Kaely", Rogue said returning her embrace. With Kaely snuggle under her chin she smiled sadly as they watched Amber and Kurt playing in the grass. 

"So what exactly did you do to make Rai' so mad at you", Angela asked. "It's like an alarm that tells me when she needs me." They shot looks at each other over her head as she gazed fondly down at her charge. Kurt was helping Amber to stand up on her hind legs, when she caught sight of Kaely. She burbled let go of Kurt in in order to toddle towards Kaely, " Mmma?" she called reaching toward Kaely. Kaely reached down and picked her up. "Wow! Look at what you just did!" The toddler burbled and Kaely gave her a huge smile. She hugged Amber close then gummed one of the girls ears. "Ba! Na!" she asked. Kaely cradled her and held out a hand. The air shimmered and an ornate baby bottle appeared in her hand. She tested the temperature of the mixture on the back of her hand. Satisfied she let the Cabbit drink her fill. Everyone was quiet as the toddler drank, casting her inquisitive gaze on everything around her. As she finished, though, her eyelids grew heavier till finally they shut. Kaely stood on the rock and quietly went back in the room. She came back a few minutes later with the key and no Amber. She touched the key to her pendant again and the portal closed. She sat down for a moment and was hit with a barrage of sneezes so fierce she fell from the boulder minor the cat ears and bunny tail. She shook her head. "That was add." She hiccupped a shiny lavender purple bubble, and popped it. She looked at the other's concerned faces. "Don't worry it just mean the alarm is off." She got up and flung her arms in the air. " Oh great!" "Vhat's the matter Kaely?" Kaely whirled to face then. " Now I'm hungry." she said. They looked stunned for a second. Kaely's stomach growled. Rogue laughed, and after a moment the other's joined in. "Hey it's not funny. I did a lot of work and as a performing Charisma, I demand food as payment." Laughing the group headed back inside the compound.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey don't come in here! Ok .. Ok! I do not own any marvel characters already!..

Chapter 4:

In the kitchen the found Raina cooking up a storm. " How's Amber", she asked. Kaely shrugged, "Sleeping for now. I hope she doesn't wake up too soon she needs more rest after all she's growing quite slowly." Raina nodded. Kaely hobbled over to the fridge and got a bottle of water. "Do you have enough for everyone", Angela asked. Raina glared at her. " I made plenty. F.Y.I. I usually make a more than adequate amount", with that said she went back to icing the cake she was making.

"Kaels get me the strawberries please" she 'pathed to her as she put a tray of homemade rolls in the oven to bake. Kaely got up from the couch to help her sister, moaning and groaning about it in their heads. Raina cracked a smile. "You're such a fruit a ninny." she stated as Kaely started arranging strawberries on one of the cakes. Kaely laughed and tried to poke her sister with a frosting bag. "Hey no wasting good frosting", warned Angela. Kaely laughed and squirted some at her.

A brief food fight ensued which ended with half a bag of flour being dumped over everyone. Raina discreetly coughed and rubbed her throat. Four flour covered faces glare at Kaely who holds the half empty bag in her hand. She covers her mouth, eyes twinkling. Raina starts moving towards her, the wicked glint in her eye causing Kaely to start backing out of the kitchenette. " Oops, she says as she tosses the rest of the flour at Raina.

Raina stands there for a couple of moments, wiping flour out of her eyes, and clenching and unclenching her jaw. The room seemed to stand still for a bit. Then like a switch being flipped Raina leapt on top of her sister toppling them both over the back of the couch. Kneeling over her sister she began tickling her mercilessly. Kaely's hysterical laughter drew Angela, Rogue, and Kurt out of their shocked stupor. "Vhait doesn't Kaely need to limit her torso movement?" Kurt whispered to the other girls.

A sudden flash of lightening draws their attention to the windows. When they look back Kaely & Raina are both standing looking outside as if their doom awaited them. The twins shared a look. Then as if nothing had happened they go back to the now flour free kitchenette. " Wait weren't y'all just fighting. And wasn't there a ton of flour everywhere?" Raina smiled wolfishly, which really looked strange with her dainty features. Kaely had an equally wild look on her face. "Didn't we tell you we played like wolf cubs. We don't usually harm each other… much." Rogue, Kurt, and Angela shared a look that seemed to say, "Huh." Kaely yawned, "I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Will someone let me know when dinner is ready?" And with that she toddled off to the twin's room. Meanwhile Raina went back to her cooking with a vengeance.

Kaely peeled off her clothes and took a soak in the tub. She poured in the range vanilla blossom bath oil and inhaled the fragrant steam, nearly groaning, as she slipped into the hot relaxing water. Resting her head on a bath pillow she closed her eyes and just concentrated on relaxing all the sore muscles in her body.

_Helios, Emperor of Eras, called his daughter to him. She entered his study. It was a massive dark room with dark red for tha desk chairs and bookshelves. Navy curtains dimmed the sunlight leaving the room in perpetual twilight. the wooden floor and ceiling was walnut. The floor was mostly covered by a persan rug in varying shades of medium to dark blue. The ceiling had a Dark redwood screen on top of the walnut that twined and curled intricately to show a worshac of possibilities. His daughter paused just behind one of the carmine leather upholstered chairs. The child curtsied to her father, and he motioned for her to join him on the terrace. They looked out over the capital city in silence. "When I was a young man I went into the cloister. I knew I wanted to be a man of God to enlighten the masses and perpetuate good. What I didn't know was that my darling baby sister would be endangered by my leaving. I watch over her now, even from this land." _

_He looked at his daughter's profile. Her eyes glowed like embers, challenging the light of the setting sun. Her features were delicate like his mother's had been. She had her mother's carmine hair with his swarthy skin. She was as Fey as any creature in this kingdom he ruled over. but she way night to her sister's day. His other daughter was a true warrior. With caramel streaked sable hair, egyptian skin, deep dark brown eyes, and her growing skill in warcraft she was quite the avenging angel. _

_The two were the first of their kind. the most mixed blood union there had ever been. and none of that blood was diluted. His seven year old smiled at him with wise eyes. "All will be well father." Her eyes clouded. Moments later his other daughter raced in her eyes clouded as well. " Kaely Father the High Council is coming!" Kaely whirled her many layered kimono whipping about her ankles. "No sister they are HERE!" Helios grabbed a handheld mirror off his desk and stared into it, peering frantically, searching for something. Ushering the girls before him they run to the Council's chamber._

_The council chamber is circular room lined with ornate thrones. The High council waited in their seats patiently. Selenia, Empress of Eras, is on a chaise lounge in the middle of the room. She lays there twitching every now and again. Her eyes were clouded over like her daughters'. Helios rushes to her side. "She is in the grip of what we have seen" rang the words of 'the Voice'. He grasped her hands and stroked her forehead. " What is this?" The Voice spoke. "She has has been taken by the vision but has yet to awaken. She sees the longest. My liege, we have found a way to save your sister." Helios whipped his head around to see their faces. " What do you need from me?" The voice came forward and took the hands of her great great grandchildren. "We require the twin's new ability." Helios looked from his wife to his daughters. "Will they be harmed in this?" "No, but we need their power to bring her across and maintain the balance so the sorceress cannot return." Helios nods. "Then you shall have what you need." The rest of the council rise and file out of the chamber, followed by the Voice of the council and the twin Imperiali._

There was a cold breeze as she rose, and nearly floated through the air. She landed softly. Kaely began to pull free from her subconscious as she felt a kiss brush her forehead. She bolted up, she looked around hopefully. Disappointment reigned, however, as she noticed where she was. The presence she sought was not there. A tear slid down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Wolf shaped eyes the color of sapphire violets watched her from the window. They watched her climb out of the bed, open a drawer, and pull out a fresh outfit for dinner. When she began to change manually, the wolf reluctantly turned and ran away. A few yards from the outer gate, the wolf morphed into a young man w/ blood colored hair that waved elegantly to his shoulders. Parted own the middle it framed his heart shaped face. Black and silver fur gave way to golden bronze skin as sapphire violet eyes transformed into green flecked brown eyes. He wore a black leather trench, dark wash carpenter jeans, and a black tee with a violet symbol on it's front. Black biker gloves and biker boots completed the look. He muttered a few word in a strange language into a cell phone. Then he put it in one of the numerous pockets of the coat. He walked a few miles into the woods, climbed astride a Black Goldwing with Antique silver trim, ice blue flames, and a duplicate of the symbol on his t-shirt on the back of the bike. He takes off into the evening Sunlight.

Kaely felt another twinge but ignored it as she left her room. She headed to the common room kitchenette. She entered the room just in time to see Raina gasp for breath and collapse to the floor, with the hands of a ghostly being around her neck. Kaely summoned the strange weapons she'd wielded not ten weeks ago, and some armor. She threw a dagger toward it. At a word from her, the symbols engraved in it began to glow golden orange, and shortly after buried itself in the creature's shoulder. It emitted a nearly supersonic scream of agony and rage. Kaely grinned grimly as it let go of her gasping and coughing sister in order to attack her. Kaely fought it for several minutes while Raina recovered.

Once recovered, Raina's weapons appeared in her hands. She too spoke words of power and the symbols on her weapons glowed silvery blue. Just then Kurt bamfed onto the chandelier to investigate all the noise. Raina gave a shout of warning as the wraith looked up with a glare and shot out an arm to nab him. Seeing the danger he ported back out to the hallway. Fortunately this distraction gave the twins the opening they needed. It went after Raina again, and Kaely was able to shimmer a circle of salt around it, and a jar filled with needles into that circle. The wraith screamed out in agony as the salt burned it. It retreated to the center of the ring near the jar. Finally in the quiet the girls could hear Kurt calling to them. "Kurt stay out... and don't let anyone else in either", Raina hastily ordered as she wiped sweat and blood from her brow. Together the girls focused and coated the inside of the common room with a glimmering ward.

They waited for a moment, cooling down, and catching heir breath. When nothing happened one way or another, Raina summoned a dark bound leather tome into her hands. "Who sent you", she asked the wraith in a tense whisper. The being turned away, ignoring her as it carefully sought to free itself. Raina flipped the book open to a previously marked section. She began to chant the tome's words, walking counterclockwise around the circle. The wraith writhed as flesh and bone re-grew around the spirit, and bound it's ghostly ether.

After only a few minutes a willowy, green skinned woman stood before them. Her green tinted Grecian inspired gown and headdress of leaves blew in a non-existent breeze. She stepped out of the ring of salt running towards Kaely. In surprise Kaely's short sword went up into a defensive position. The girl threw herself at the blade allowing it to plunge hilt deep through her chest and heart.

Kaely gasped and a few tears darted down her cheeks as she recognized the girl. The girl gasped and coughed up green black blood. Kaely dropped to her knees releasing the hilt. "Dia", she whimpered as the other girl's knees gave out. The green girl leaned close to her former friend. "I'm SO sorry Imperiali… I was betrayed." She took Kaely's hands and pressed one against her cheek. The other she squeezed. "You must seek the sorceress and her emissaries, Ragnarok and Dementia. The coup's treachery runs much deeper..." she gasped in pain but continued. " Deeper than the Emperor knows. It lies on you, the Imperiali, to stop them. Hurry, all is at jeopardy at home." She wiped away the tears streaming down Kaely's face with her blood streaked hands. She tilted back her head as she pulled out Kaely's short sword. She fell to the floor, and Kaely just managed to keep her head from cracking against it.

She cushioned Dia's head on her lap as the green black blood pooled under her. "Why did you do that? Dia! You needn't have died", whispered Kaely. Kaely frantically tried to stem the blood flow from the girl's abdomen. Dia heaved a ragged sigh. "Oh dear heart. Any magic you undo can be redone. I would rather die with honor, than die after slaying my Imperiali." She closed her eyes and tried to take another breath. "This is the only way to be sure that they cannot use me against you again." Raina knelt beside the two her jaw clenching. "We will not dishonor your sacrifice", She hit Kaely's shoulder as Kaely wiped away more of her tears. "Will we Kaelynara?" Dia looked hopefully at her friends. Looking into her friends lavender eyes Kaely nodded. "I will not forget this. Your murder shall go on the list of grievances against these fiends! You shall be interned with greatest honor my dear friend." Dia smiled with a sigh, and closed her eyes, releasing her last breath. As Raina shut Dia's eyes, Kaely seemed to draw in on herself, as Dia's body began to wither into that of a wilted Primordial flower.

By this time, the girl's wards had been broken as their concentration had. Raina drew her weeping sister into her arms and wept bitterly over her head. Without it's existence Kurt, Rogue, Angela, and Lance burst in. It took them a minute to wade through the second ward of wooden desks, chairs, and such the girls had piled around the room. By the time they had gotten through it, Dia's body had completely wilted between the two sobbing girls.

Angela and Rogue went to them holding them close despite the malachite black goo on them. The twins sobbed harshly till there was a crack of lightening outside. Suddenly Kaely rose. Her weapons, now clean, again appeared in her hands. "THEY WILL PAY!" She screamed in rage as she charged toward a wall, disappearing in a mass of glimmering golden fairy lights. Raina rose an inarticulate battle cry rising in her throat as she followed her sister, disappearing in silver glimmering lights. Their friends watched in dismay. Moments later a distant explosion shook the building. All around the building there were shouts of alarm as Lance attempted to stop the slight quakes.

Moira, Kitty, Logan, Ororo, and the Professor entered the common room. Moira looked about alarmed. "What happened here?" Rogue and Kurt looked at each other chagrined, reluctant to rat out the twins despite their odd behavior of late. Then there was a bloodcurdling scream from the infirmary. They all rushed there skidding as they went. They slid to a stop in the door and watched as Raina laid Kaely on the cot. They were covered in blood. Some of the blood glowed carmine, some looked dark as oil slicks, and some looked like nuclear Jell-O. From a wound the size of a fist in her stomach poured rivulets of copper glimmered blood. It went clean through her AND her chainmail like a tunnel. Kaely dimly hung onto consciousness. The expression on her ethereal face changed between rage, pain, and a deep soul shaking sadness.

Raina knelt by the bed clearly hopeless. She spoke in a tearful hushed voice to her sister. She begged, cursed, wept, all in a foreign language. Suddenly Kaely took a gasping breath, and she coughed wetly. She began to gasp and choke as bile and blood began to enter her lungs.

Raina punched a whole in the stone wall above the bed. "Dammit!" She began to swear in every language in her arsenal. "Kaelynara, don't you dare leave me here!" She hit the corpse. Shaking violently she began to strike everything in her path. Kurt and Logan rushed forward to restrain her. Then time froze? They stopped mid-breath, mid-stride... just mid! Rogue's shout of alarm had paused as well. Raina looked at her dead sister. She looked at the fatal wound that was killing her despite all of their power. She spun with frustration. "Great, just great! I've stopped time! Whoop dee freaking doo!" She looked to the ceiling. "How exactly does that help **me**?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Raina looked at her sister and kissed are forehead. "Right now you're a second from death, my dear beloved older sister, but I shall keep my word. I have just enough power to send myself back." She thought. Reluctantly, she freed time allowing it to flow as it would, and held her sister's hand as she breathed her last breath. She did just that. Shooters of pack in time about three hours. Then completely exhausted, she collapsed on the bid next to the one she would put Kaely on. Throwing up a glamour she slipped into unconsciousness.

She roused a little over 3 hours later, when the nurse she had startled had loosed the bloodcurdling scream. Groggy she stumbled out of the bed area just moments after the X-men spilled in through the doorway. Surprised through her grief, the current Raina froze time. Raina from the future walked over. "I'm you, so chill." Current Raina eased out of her defensive crouch. "OK… So why did you freeze the room?" Future Raina smirked. "First of all it's just a temporal distortion, not precisely freezing in the full sense of that term. Secondly, I didn't do it, you did. It's our new power. Took us a week's worth of "frozen time" to figure out how to save Kaely."

Current Raina glowered at her sister's prone form. "Then what do I do." Future Raina rubbed her neck. " Go prepare Dai for transport. We need to store her corpse. I'll handle Kaely in the X-men. Later we'll reassimlate." Current Raina nodded and disappeared to attend her task.

Future Raina released time… Again. She assimilated the ingredients, and poured them over Kaely. " Anyone with weak stomachs will be wise to leave now." She told the crowd at the door. At which Lance and Angelo left to wait out side. Soon a shroud of golden glimmering lights rose from Kaely's body, like a mucus-y membrane. Raina ran her hands over the membrane. Shivering at the revolting sensation, she stuck her hands and a shield. " By the way, please be quiet until I'm done with this."

She took a deep breath, and tapped into her new powers. Suddenly chunks of gory flesh appeared and reassimlate itself from where it had gone missing. Blood flew back into her veins. Finally her eyes popped open, and her face arranged itself in a fierce scowl. The membrane dissolved into an encircling ring of herbs and minerals and dust.

Kaely leapt to a crouch, and Raina hugged her tightly. They looked at each other, Raina silently communicating to her sister all she'd been through. That done, she smacked Kaely upside the head. " next time you die, you fruit-i-ninny." Raina growled. Leaving the infirmary, they walked back towards where their friend's corpse was. Trailing they're curious crowd.

With a corpse had been, now rested a large urn. Raina waved a hand stopping time. She tapped Kaely, bringing her out of the distortion. She shoved Kaely at Rogue. "Get dressed. I'm going to pick the place." She turned and touched the urn. "And, fill them in while you're at it." With that she disappeared in a bunch of silver glimmering lights.

Kaely looked around the room at the faces of her newest acquaintances. she thought of the looks on their faces if she were to explain what was really going on. Tears streaked across her cheeks as she caressed first Kurt then Rogue's they were still frozen she quickly walked into her room. She glimmered an elaborate pouch to rest just before her picked up the heavy pouch and opened it. It overflowed with different elaborate, jeweled keys. She reached inside and took out a key set with an opal. She took a soothing breath, and pressed the key to the opal stripe in her pendant. A portal rippled into existence before her. She enered the portal, passed down a starlit, nebulous hallway. Halfway to the end of the hallway, she turned, and disappereared into a bright room.

"Kaely, " Rogue called as she came into the room with all everyone else on her heels. She stops just inside the doorway and watches as the last of the portal fades. "What in the heck is goin' on," she breathes. Kurt grips Rogue's shoulder, "Vhe have to find Zhem Rogue. What if they get hurt again?" Rogue scowled at her brother. She turned to the Professor. "_What should we do_?" she thought at him. " Considering these girls seem to have misfortune barking at their feet. I would suggest a quick search and rescue. Logan?" Logan ran a hand through his hair. " Half pint, elf, and Stripes, you're team one. Team two will be Moira, Flora, and Rocky. Storm and I will be with the professor. let's move out!" The groups seperated and went to find the twins.

The girls were separated by a mirror. They looked like an inverse reflection. Kaely in a black dressing gown and slip; Raina in cream and ivory. Kaely's hair was bright as fresh blood. Raina's hair was ebony and caramel. Both had their hair pinned in loops and whorls. Tendrils curled and waved about their faces as a glow came from the mirror blowing them about. Simultaneously they both stepped forward and there was a flash of light. Slowly they emerged on the other side. Raina wore a cream trimmed, navy cyclas over a cranberry amoured torselette, ebony leather kneelength leggings, and ebony top boots. Kaely wore an ankle length, v neck sapphire tunic with wide side splits and a front an back panel that resembled a diamond teardrops. Underneath was an off the shoulder bliaut girone the color of stardust that swept the ground like a cloud. They stepped away from the mirror. "It's time." Raina said turning to her sister. Kaely faced her tears of rage and pain in her eyes. "They're not coming. Let's go.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Logan there's something about those girls. I can't sense their minds at all. It's almost as if... as if they don't exist in their bodies." Logan glanced sharply at the professor. "Is there anyone you've gotten such readings from before," asked Ororo. Before the Profeesor could respond, Kurt appeared, "I've found them and they're in trouble!" he gripped the three teachers and teleorted arrival a fell creature lunged at them with a cutlass. Wolverine quickly dispatched it, and kurt disappeared to find reinforcements. Wolverine, Storm, and the Professor stared in shock and awe at the scene before them. In the distance was a boulder, and on top of it looking like a flash of silver was KaiRaina weilding bow and arrow and a double blade-ended staff. At the base of it was Kaelynara weilding two short swords. Her blades gleamed like fire. Inarticulate battle cries rang out as a tide of what appeared to be the undead, fought against the twins.

Kurt arrived with first Angela and Lance, then Kitty and Rogue. Both girls had blades tied and braided in their long hair; which they used like whips. The X-men stood in awe as the girls created a clearing around themselves, in the melee. Suddenly they stood side by side, chanting. Their eyes glowed silver and copper respectively. Silver and copper fire dripped from their eyes, ear, nose, and mouths,as the power grew. the fire soon engulfed them, dripping to the ground where it fel and spread. It soon engulfed the horde that raged against them, cremating them in a matter of instants. They became a blazing beacon of light. When the light subsided little flecks of light danced in the air like snow flurries. The girls stood upon the boulder entranced by the beauty of the soft focused lighting. the ground was unblemished. Kitty took the first step into the clearing twirling as she looked athe the stuff coming down. Logan sniffed the air." Get out of this stuff, Half pint." Kitty coaked a hip and pouted at him,"But Logan it's so Pretty!" Logan smirked,"So was the snow at pompeii."

"Huh?"

Rogue gasped and drew kitty out of the 'snowfall'. "It's ash, Kitty! It's those things ashes!" Kitty yelped


End file.
